Jib's Revenge
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Three years later, at the age of 14, Jib has returned to the cul-de-sac, seeking revenge on Eddy. But something's different: Bella can also hear and see the 'imaginary' Jib.
1. The Return of Jib

Fourteen-year-old Ed was in the park swinging one afternoon after school. He was all by himself, since Bella and Edd were cleaning Bella's fish tank and Eddy had gotten detention again. Ed laughed as he swung higher and higher. Just then, a boy appeared. He was the same height as Ed, but a little stronger-looking. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with the sleeves torn so they were only down to his elbows. His baggy jeans were torn on the knees.

"Jib?!" Ed cried happily, jumping off the swing and running over to the boy, "Jib, it is you! You have returned! Oh, boy, I have so much to tell you!"

"In due time, Ed," the boy said, "I've missed you, dude, but I have some...business...to take care of."

"Oh, pleeaase?" Ed begged, "Come on! It won't take long!"

"Soon, Ed," Jib smiled at his friend's behavior, which hadn't changed a bit, "Soon. But, first, how are your friends, um, Eddy, Bella, and Double D?"

"Oh, they're cool! We're still best friends, of course!" Ed smiled, "We're gonna be best friends forever!"

"That's nice," Jib said, "Can I see them?"

"Oh, oh, yeah!" Ed said, "Eddy's got detention, though, but Bella and Double D are at their home! Come on!"

Ed dragged Jib along by his arm over to Bella and Edd's house, where they had just finished cleaning Bella's fish tank.

" _Grazie_ , again, _Doppio_ D," Bella sighed, flopping down on the couch by the fish tank, "That jug is so heavy when it's full."

"Yes, well," Edd sat down on the couch, too, also tired, "I know how important your fish are to you."

Just then, they heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" Bella cried, jumping up and running to the door. Felice followed closely. Bella opened the door to see Ed and another boy standing there, " _Ciao_ , Ed. Who's this?"

"Come on, Bella, you remember Jib," Ed said, wondering how Bella could forget.

"Oh, _Jib_ ," Bella said, a bit confused. Yes, she remembered that day when Ed had an 'imaginary' friend which turned out to be real, but she never actually _saw_ him. Neither had anyone else, "Yeah, I remember now. So, what brings you back?"

"Uh, just something I have to...take care of," Jib answered.

"Um, well, come on in," Bella invited Ed and the no-longer-invisible Jib inside to the living room, "Um, _Doppio_ D, you remember Jib, right?"

Edd looked up at Ed and Bella. No one else was there, but by the name Jib, Edd could imagine that Ed's imaginary friend had returned.

"Oh, of course," Edd decided to play along, "Jib, right. So, how have you, um, been?"

"Well, that 'hotel' that Eddy guy sent me wasn't all that nice," Jib grumbled.

"Jib said the hotel wasn't good," Ed said, tilting his head questionably at his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry to...hear...that," Edd said. He had really thought Ed had grown out of this by now.

"So, where's the short guy?" Jib asked.

"Jib wants to know where Eddy is," Ed said.

"Well, his detention should be over-" Edd began before they heard the door open and slam and Eddy walked in, "-soon. Hello, Eddy. You remember Jib, don't you?"

Eddy stared at Edd, who tilted his head in the direction of the only-visible-to-Ed-and-Bella Jib, who glared slightly at Eddy.

"Ugh, did Ed really bring that back up?" Eddy groaned, "Ed, it's not real!"

"He is so, Eddy!" Ed glared, "He's right here!" He thumped Jib on his back, sending him forward a bit. Jib righted himself back up. He knew the others couldn't see him, but it seemed the cat-girl could see and hear him now. Maybe he could use this to his advantage...

"I think he really is, guys," Bella said, kinda quietly, "Either my eyes are playing tricks on me, or else...I actually _see_ him."

"Really?" Ed gasped happily, "Bella, that's so cool!"

"Come on, babe, quit jokin'," Eddy smiled and put his arm around Bella.

"Guys, I'm serious," Bella said a little louder, "He's actually there."

"'Course I am!" Jib said.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edd asked his step-sister, "I mean, you couldn't see him last time. Why would you be able to this time?"

"I don't know, but...I can," Bella said.

Jib tried to think of some way to make the other two believe that he was actually real. He saw the jug of old fish water that Edd and Bella had yet to dump out. He smirked slightly as he dipped his hand in and threw a handful of the dirty water at Eddy's head!


	2. Operation: Revenge of the Ghost

Eddy's hand flew to the back of his head as he turned around, seething, to see Ed by the bottle, who was standing next to Jib, though Eddy couldn't see him.

"ED!" Eddy yelled, trying to dry the back of his head.

"It wasn't me, Eddy!" Ed tried to explain, "Honest! It was Jib!"

 _Hm, that didn't work,_ Jib thought, _Either I have to get away from Ed, or actually_ make _them see._

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Eddy started chasing a terrified Ed around the living room.

"Gentlemen, please!" Edd begged, "Stop!"

"Eddy, honest, I didn't do it!" Ed cried while running.

They ran past the couch, and Bella grabbed the back of Eddy's shirt, causing him to stop suddenly.

"Alright, that's enough," Bella said, "Eddy, he's telling the truth! Jib is actually real!"

"Thank you!" Jib said.

"How could he be real?!" Eddy asked angrily, "He's imaginary!"

"I don't know why I couldn't see him last time, but I can see him now!" Bella repeated, "He's really real, Eddy!"

"Well, it is said that cats and dogs can see things that humans can't," Edd said, "Perhaps that's why Bella can hear and see 'Jib.' But I'm not sure why she couldn't have seen him three years ago."

"Yeah, that's the only part I'm confused about," Bella agreed.

Felice meowed and looked back at Jib, who was still next to the water jug.

"Felice says she could see him last time, too, but he was more like a see-through being," Bella translated, "Like a ghost, but now he's more solid..."

"Weird," Jib said.

"Yeah, right!" Eddy scoffed, "Everyone knows ghosts aren't real!"

"Again, ghosts _are_ real!" Bella said, "I've seen them. But Jib doesn't really seem like a ghost..."

Jib thought for a minute before smirking slightly, having come up with an idea. Maybe this could be how he could get his revenge...haunt the short boy's house like a ghost...yes, that could work...

"Hey, it's getting kinda late," Jib said, "I should get going."

"Aw, Jib says he has to leave," Ed pouted.

"Whatever," Eddy said.

Jib left the house, quietly opening and closing the door. He stepped out into the cul-de-sac, looking around at the houses. If he remembered correctly, the short guy's house was backed into the Lane and the Playground. Fortunately, no-one was home, so when the invisible Jib sneaked in, his entry went unheard.

He had never actually _been_ in the boy's house, but Ed had pointed out everybody's house: Kevin's, Jimmy's, Nazz's...he had named them all, and Jib had felt that he should make everybody a present, and even help that weak-looking boy Jimmy by telling him that the claw machine was a big scam set up by that Eddy kid.

Jib looked around for a bit before finding Eddy's room. He would wait for Eddy to come home, and then the revenge would start.

"Operation: Revenge of the Ghost is a go," Jib said to himself. He liked to make everything sound like a mission. It was one of his and Ed's old childhood memories, before Eddy sent Jib away to that 'hotel' that turned out to be a dump- literally. He had sent Jib to the Lemon Brook garbage dumb.

After half-an-hour or so, the front door opened and closed. Jib saw a man enter, angry-looking, holding an upset and frightened-looking Eddy by his arm.

"...third detention this week!" The man, who Jib guessed was Eddy's dad, yelled, "You're in such big trouble, mister!"

"Dad, I swear,I didn't do anything!" Eddy tried to convince.

"Blowing up the science lab for the third time this year is something!" Eddy's dad yelled, leading Eddy to his room, "You're grounded until further notice!" He slammed Eddy's door shut, but not before Jib could sneak in unnoticed.

Eddy's huffed and flopped onto his round bed, grumbling. Jib smirked as he watched the miserable Eddy. _He's about to get much more miserable_ , Jib thought.

He slowly walked over to the tissue box on the bed headboard, picked it up, and threw it across the room, hitting the closet door.


	3. Strange Phenomenons

Eddy stared at the tissue box, confused.

"How...?" He slowly stood up to put the tissue box back, "Huh." He looked around a bit to see if anyone was there, but he couldn't see anything, "Weird..."

Jib smiled maliciously. This was good...he'd start out small, things in places they weren't before, but soon...yes, that would be good revenge...

Eddy's dad called him down for dinner, and Eddy walked slowly to the kitchen, not wanting to face his parents.

Jib looked around a bit to see what else he could do, finally finding a box under the bed.

"Hello. What's this?" Jib opened the box to see Eddy's magazine collection. He snickered slightly as he began to tear up one of them, making sure to not make too much noise and alert the family downstairs to his presence.

A few more out-of-place items- E.G. the lava lamp moved from the center of the side table to the edge, the box left open, and the closet door opened slightly, and Jib's work was done. He slowly snuck out of the door that led to the backyard and over to Ed's house. He would spend the time he was here with his friend and catch up on what's been happening.

* * *

Eddy walked back to his room after dinner, a bit frustrated at his parents. He saw that the lava lamp was a bit out of place, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He crawled under his bed and saw the box open. Strange. He could have sworn he had closed it.

He looked in the box and let out a short cry when he saw that his magazines had been tore up! He growled, wondering who could have done this. No-one knew he still had them...And when? He was just down at dinner...

He grumbled as he moved the lava lamp back to the center of the table. Hmm...weird...strange things had been happening lately, starting at school...he didn't even remember blowing up the science lab...well, today at least...What could be happening?

* * *

Ed heard a knock on his front door when he was watching a monster movie in the basement.

"I GOT IT!" He ran upstairs joyfully and opened the door to see Jib standing there, "Jib! My buddy! What are you doing here?!"

"I thought I'd spend the night," Jib said, "I got nowhere else to stay."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Ed smiled widely and hugged Jib, "I'm having a sleep over with my best friend!"

"Ed, who said you could have a sleep over?" Sarah entered the room, "It's a school night, and Mom said no sleep overs on school nights!"

"Aw, but Sarah, Jib has nowhere to stay!" Ed whined sadly.

"Jib?" Sarah asked. She remembered Jib. He had made her a present, which turned out to be the most beautiful dolly she'd ever had! Had Ed really brought him back up again? "Jib's back?"

"Yup!" Ed smiled, "And Jib made you another present!" Ed handed Sarah a box. Jib wanted to make Ed's little sister another gift when he visited. She _was_ his best friend's little sister, after all!

"Oh, wow!" Sarah gasped as she opened the gift, revealing a pretty rainbow dress for the dolly he had made her, "It's so pretty! Thanks, Jib!"

"No problem!" Jib smiled, knowing that Sarah couldn't see or hear him. No, that honor apparently only went to Ed and that cat-girl for some reason.

"Well, I guess Jib can sleep over," Sarah said. She knew Jib was imaginary, but he still made awesome gifts!

"Yay!" Ed cheered, running to his room with Jib, "Thank you, Sarah!"

"So, what's been the going ons?" Jib asked Ed as they entered his room. That was the one good thing about the dump, it looked a lot like Ed's room, so it remained Jib of home.

"I was just watching 'Attack of the Fifty-Foot TV Tray Two'!" Ed answered, jumping into the recliner in front of the TV, "I'm at the part where the second TV tray is created in the evil scientist's lab 500 miles below the ground!"

"Woah, they made a second Fifty-Foot TV Tray?" Jib asked, sitting next to his childhood friend.

"Yeah, it just came out!" Ed said, his eyes glued to the black-and-white TV screen.

Jib watched the movie with Ed, all the while getting more ideas for his revenge on Eddy. After 'Attack of the Fifty-Foot TV Tray Two' another movie came on, 'The Curse of Evil Tim.' The basic plot was Evil Tim was mad because a guy kidnapped his girlfriend, so he set a curse on him.

Jib thought for a minute and smiled evily.

 _Perfect_...


	4. Rough Day

The next day, when the kids were at school, Jib snuck along. He had to make sure that Ed and Bella didn't see him, just like yesterday. Though yesterday, he only had to make sure Ed didn't see, him, cuz Bella didn't know him, and Jib wasn't aware Bella could see him.

Yesterday, Jib had blown up the science lab, making it look like _Eddy_ was the one who had. That had only been a start of his revenge, which was going to be _very_ bad. Boy, could Jib hold a grudge.

It started out by throwing a paper airplane at the kid across the aisl from Eddy, which happened to be Brandon Kanker, and made it look like it was Eddy who threw it.

When they got to school, Eddy stepped off the bus with a black eye. Jib snickered as he hid from Ed and Bella, but still able to see the scene. He followed Bella and the Eds inside, where, still hiding, Jib made half of the stuff in Eddy's locker fall on top of the miserable boy.

Eddy growled and groaned as he shoved everything back in the locker.

"Jeez, what's with this day?" Eddy grumbled loudly, "It's the cursed telephone all over again!"

"For the last time, telephones aren't cursed, Eddy!" Edd yelled.

 _'Cursed telephone'?_ Jib thought, _Wait, was that the telephone I gifted to Rolf? It wasn't supposed to be cursed..._

As bad as Jib felt about accidentally giving Rolf a cursed telephone, the thought that it ended up in Eddy's hands made him grin.

The school day continued with more bad luck for Eddy, ending with Jib leading him to the clutches of Lee Kanker. Ed had told Jib all about the Kankers and their crushes on Bella and the Eds. Unfortunately, Eddy had escaped the janitor's closet, all though he _was_ covered in lip stick marks.

"Today was the worst!" Eddy complained after school while wiping the lip stick off, "First Brandon beats me up cuz he says I threw a paper airplane at him, then everything in my locker falls out, Kevin blamed me for destroying his bike, and then Lee attacks me!"

Jib, who was following silently, knew that Eddy only said, like, half the things that Jib had done.

"Today certainly has been bad," Edd said sympathetically. Nothing bad had really happened to him or the others.

"Maybe Eddy is being haunted by an evil demon bent on revenge!" Ed gasped. He was close, Jib thought. Jib wasn't an evil demon, but he _was_ bent on revenge.

"Revenge?" Eddy asked, "For what?!"

Ed shrugged and continued reading the comic book in his hands, _Demon Bent On Revenge._

"Ed, I doubt an 'evil demon' wants revenge on Eddy," Edd Saud, "Mostly because demons don't exist."

"Hmm, maybe it's a poltergiest," Bella thought, "Or whatever it's called."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Edd sighed.

"Who's Pete?" Ed asked.

Everyone ignored his question, but Jib went on ahead to Eddy's house, planning what else to do to his victim.

* * *

Jib figured out exactly what to do when he arrived. He decided to trash Eddy's room, and found something in the process. It looked very secret.

 _Ooh, what's this?_ Jib thought as he picked up a hand-made card from under Eddy's pillow. On the front, it had a picture of a heart with swirls. Jib opened it up to see a poem and a message on the inside:

' _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _My heart is only just for you_.

 _No-one will ever take your place in my heart. You're the only one I've ever truly loved in my young life. Happy first anniversary and Valentine's Day,_ amore mio. Ti amo.'

It was signed, with curly letters, _'Your love, Bella'_ Jib looked at it for a while, simply admiring the sheer work the girl had out into this card. It was decorated with glitter on the pink paper, and drawings of the two in different places.

Jib smiled slightly out of happiness, then frowned. Due to the fact that no one could see him, he had never had a girlfriend. He was- as he put it- forever alone. He smiled again, but this time out of evilness, and left the room and the house, the home-made card in his hand.

* * *

Eddy got home late that night, due to the fact that it was Saturday tomorrow and he didn't have to go to bed early. He entered his room and let out a frustrated yell to see that his room was in ruins! But frustration turned to fear as he looked around and noticed something missing.

The card Bella had made for him on their first anniversary, which he had kept under his pillow, wasn't there anymore! When she first gave it to him, he has smiled and said thanks, blushing slightly, he didn't really do anything else. He didn't want to look like a sissy.

But, truthfully, he thought that it was the most beautiful card he'd ever seen. And the fact that it was from his _girlfriend_ \- he still hadn't been able to grasp that fact very well, that he even had a girlfriend- made it even more special. He'd kept it under his pillow, for safe keeping.

But now...someone had stolen it- one of the most precious things in his life- was gone.


	5. Final Phase

The next day, Jib had decided to set the last phase of his plan into action. Eddy was still grounded, guaranteeing that the boy would be home all day.

"Setting the last phase of Operation: Revenge of the Ghost into action," Jib said to himself as he saw Eddy sitting sadly on his bed.

 _It's gone,_ Eddy thought to himself, _Who could have taken it?_ Eddy couldn't have done anything about it right now. He was grounded for, like, ever! Even longer due to the fact he had stayed out late when he was still grounded. He couldn't even contact Ed, Edd, or Bella.

Jib flashed an evily wicked smile as he thought about the last phase. He was planning to scare the poor boy out of his house! That would definitely be good revenge, add to that the _other_ part of his plan...sure, it involved someone who he didn't want revenge on, but he really wanted revenge on Eddy, and this was the perfect way to get it.

Eddy yelled suddenly as he saw something forming on the wall! It looked like...a message? It eerily looked like it was written in blood.

Jib was writing a message on the wall with red paint on his fingers. It took awhile, but it was worth it to see the boy's pale face as he read the message written in blood-red paint:

 **REVENGE**

Eddy stared, pale-faced and frozen, at the message on the wall. He yelled again when one of his records flew off the dresser in the corner and smash against the wall above his head.

"AHH!" Eddy shouted and ran to his bedroom door, but his parents had locked him in his room. He ran instead to the door leading outside, but Jib threw the dresser against the door, blocking the boy's exit.

 _This is fun,_ Jib thought to himself, smiling widely.

"HELP!" Eddy pounded on his window, but no-one could hear him. Either that or everyone was ignoring him because they knew he was grounded.

Jib closed the blinds of the window suddenly, scaring Eddy and making him back up.

"What's happening?!" Eddy yelled.

Jib frowned slightly, confused on how the boy didn't get what Jib was doing, and threw another record at the message in red paint on the wall, reminding Eddy what was going on.

"Revenge for what?!" Eddy asked. He didn't usually believe in ghosts or whatever this was, but what other explanation did he have?

Jib wrote a message on a piece of paper when Eddy wasn't looking, folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it at the back of Eddy's head.

Eddy looked down behind him and picked up the paper, unfolding it and reading:

 _'Sending me to live in a dump.'_

Eddy stared at the words in fear. They were written in red pen, making it look, again, like blood. He thought for a minute before his eyes widened. The Lemon Brook dump? But, did that mean...?

"Jib?" Eddy whispered fearfully, "He's...real?"

Jib threw another message at Eddy.

 _'You bet I am.'_

Eddy read the note, his face becoming paler with every second. He had to get out of here. But how? Eddy eyed his window, coming up with an idea. He broke the window and jumped through it into the yard. Jib yelled out. This wasn't supposed to happen yet! He had to stall Eddy.

Jib quickly set up a trap- a net in the tree- and caught Eddy in it.

 _He'll be in that for a while_ , Jib thought, rushing off for the next and final phase of the plan.

* * *

Jib found Bella alone in the woods, in a big flower field. He hated to do this to the pretty girl, but this was the best was to make Eddy regret what he did.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jib whispered before knocking out a surprised and now terrified Bella.

* * *

Bella woke up in the old abandoned house, somehow tied to a chair and gagged so she couldn't talk. She looked around fearfully. Why didn't she bring Felice with her to the woods? She could have gone to get help!

Bella's scream was muffled when she saw Jib enter the house. He smiled slightly to see that Bella was awake.

"Sorry to do this to you, Bella," Jib apologized, "But it's the only way to truly get my revenge."

Bella looked confused and made a questioning noise.

"Oh, right, you probably want to know what's happening," Jib said, "Well..."

 _Jib was on the bus, watching the boy who had tried to trap him throw his bags carelessly into the bus's storage area. He turned his gaze to his sobbing friend, Ed. Jib was going to miss the boy, but he had said his work here was done._

 _Jib watched Ed cry onto Edd's shoulder as Bella patted Ed's back. Jib shed a single tear as he watched his only friend sob uncontrollably. The bus started to move, and Jib was on his way to the hotel that Eddy had found for him._

 _Hours later, Jib was asleep as the bus slowed to a stop._

 _"Lemon Brook!" The bus driver called._

 _Jib stood up sleepily and stepped off the bus, grabbing his luggage from the storage compartment. He looked at a piece of paper that had an address on it._

 _Jib found the address and was furious to find the Lemon Brook dump. Seething, Jib turned to exit the dump, but was caught by a garbage truck. He was dumped off deep in the piles of trash, and it took him forever to find his way out, but when he did, he swore revenge on that boy Eddy._

"...and that's why a swore revenge on that boy," Jib finished.

Bella stared at him, not sure if she was surprised or not to hear that Eddy did something like that.

* * *

Eddy finally got out of the net and dropped to the ground. He went to run to Ed's house, but found a note on his fence. He tore it off and turned red with fury but then pale as he read:

 _I have your girlfriend._

 _If you ever want to see her again,_

 _Bring $100 to the_

 _Old abandoned house_.

 _Come by yourself_ , _or els_ e.

One hundred dollars? Where was Eddy supposed to get one hundred dollars? None of his scams ever worked, so he had no money! Maybe Edd would have an idea. Eddy ran to Edd's house, hoping against hope that Edd would figure something out.

* * *

Eddy burst into Edd's room, shaking.

"Eddy, how many times to I have to tell you to knock?" Edd frowned at his short friend.

"No time, sockhead!" Eddy cried, shoving the note into Edd's hands. Edd eyed Eddy questionably before reading the note and paling.

"W-what?!" Edd cried, "B-but, how are we supposed to come up with one hundred dollars?!"

"I thought you would know!" Eddy yelled, a little mad with his brainiac friend.

"Well, Bella does have quite a bit of money stored up from selling pizza, but-" Edd got cut off by Eddy.

"Perfect!" Eddy said, "Where is it?"

"-but," Edd continued, "She keeps it in a safe in her room."

Eddy groaned. Bella was always paranoid about lots of stuff. She _would_ put her pizza money in a safe.

"Oh!" Edd suddenly remembered, "But I have just one hundred dollars from my newspaper route!" It would be all of his earnings, but he would immediately give up all the money in the world to save his step-sister.

"That's great!" Eddy yelled, "Give it!"

Edd opened his closet and picked up his piggy bank. It was a bit childish, a piggy bank, but he liked it. It was a shame he would have to smash it open, but anything for Bella. He picked up a hammer lying next to the piggy bank and broke it open.

"Thanks, sockhead!" Eddy grabbed the money and raced out the door to the old house. Edd would have come, but the note said ' _Come by yourself, or else.'_

* * *

Jib was waiting in the house in a chair in the the corner. He was still invisible, but Jib new that if he summoned enough strength, he could make himself visible and hearable for a few seconds to Eddy.

A loud and panicked knock sounded on the door. Jib stood up and opened the door to a worried Eddy. Eddy looked around and saw Bella, still tied to the chair.

"Bella!" Eddy cried, running over. Jib saw this and jumped in front of Eddy, throwing the boy backwards onto the floor. To Eddy, though, all he knew was an invisible froze and pushed him to the floor.

 _Jib_ , Eddy thought. Of course! He had to give him the money first. Duh! That's how ransoms always worked in the movies.

Suddenly, Eddy saw a boy form right in front of him! Eddy assumed this was Jib.

"Leave...money!" was all Jib could say before disappearing again. Wow, that took a lot of energy. He could never do it for long.

"O-ok," Eddy stuttered, taking the money out of his pocket and putting it on the floor, "H-here."

Jib picked up the bills, and to Eddy, they were just floating there in midair. The sight was creepy. Jib counted up one hundred dollars, plus a few more. Jib smiled at the extra money.

"S-so, c-can I have Bella back?" Eddy asked, what seemed to him, the air.

Jib nodded and untied the she-cat. As soon as he was done, Bella, with tears in her eyes, ran over to Eddy and flung her arms around him.

"Eddy!" Bella choked out through her tears. Eddy was crying, too, and he admitted it. This had been the toughest time of his life.

Jib watched the two embrace, before gathering up enough strength to make a very dramatic exit.

Jib appeared once more, but he was changed into a devil-looking creature that he had been sometimes when he and Ed played when they were little. He shrieked as Bella and Eddy screamed, and seemingly flew right out the door.

He wrote a quick note and paper airplaned it at Eddy before leaving for the last time:

 _Remember this, for, while I will never return, this might probably be the most traumatizing experience of your life, and I want you to remember it._

 _-Jib_


End file.
